


Red Scarf

by BlackFeather45



Series: Stefano Valentini One-Shots [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bondage, F/M, First Meeting, I am a sucker for first meetings, Masterpiece, Seb is mentioned, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, art making in process, he is stabbing you, i guess, i just don't know how to tag, no it isn't, red scarf, the dagger IS A MAJOR CHARACTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Who in God's name could sleep under silky sheets?It wasn't that great to make love on either. The sheets get all wet from the sweat and it isn't as kinky as it sounds like.





	Red Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for first meetings. It ain't Beta-read.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, but I do own the idea of it.

You opened your eyes slowly as you woke up on a soft bed.

Some moments ago you had been sneaking around a huge mansion trying to find your partner, Sebastian, and suddenly you were knocked out with a hit to the back of your head.

As you rolled on your side, you noticed that your hands were bound together with soft fabric. But the knot was tight and you couldn't free yourself.  
You looked around the room as you slowly sat up, which you instantly regret.  
Your head was pounding and hurting like hell what made you squirm and whine softly.  
It took you by suprise.  
You got slowly used to the pain and looked around. The walls were painted with a dark blue colour and there were some framed photographs. There was an old closet on the other side of the room and a huge mirror in a corner. That was all there was.  
And of course the bed you were currently sitting on.  
Covered with red silky sheets and a few pillows.

Who in God's name could sleep under silky sheets? You never understood the concept.  
It wasn't even that great to make love on. The sheets get all wet from the sweat and there is not much support when the sheets get all wet.  
And if you decided to sleep under those thin sheets you either sweat under them or you are cold as fuck and have to wear ten sweaters or just get a regular blanket.

Useless.

You decided to work on your tie after you took in your surroundings and thought you were alone.  
You got your hands in the front of your body with the easy trick of pulling your bound wrists under your body and started to pull on the red soft scarf with your teeth.  
"I see you are awake" a man said. The voice came from the other side of the bed, behind you.  
It made you flinch and turn around instantly.  
A man in a blue suit was standing there. His hair was covering one of his eyes and the other one was studying you.  
"Who are you?" You asked, staring right in his eye, trying to hide your fear.  
"Excuse me, my dear. My name is Stefano Valentini and you are my art" He said with a sly smirk.  
You inhaled sharply and got up from the bed.  
"The hell you talking about?" You asked and took some steps back, in the direction of the door.  
He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind you, holding you by your arms and pushing you away from the door and back in the direction of the bed.  
"I thought I was clear enough. You are mine now and I will do with you as I please" he whispered in your ear, what made the hair on your neck stand up.  
"Hell no" you hissed and freed yourself from his grip, but stumbled and fell on your knees.  
If you could only get rid of the scarf, it was throwing you slightly off balance to be tied like this.  
"I am no ones property, you psycho" you said and got slowly up again, only to be pushed on the bed, forceful, face first.  
"You can go on believing that, but you should try to accept it soon" he murmured in your ear and pierced a dagger throught your shoulder what made you scream.  
You heard a camera go off and a flash of light covering your body.  
The pain was numbing your senses and your headache reborn.  
You were panting and whined as the man pulled the dagger back out.  
"Beautiful" he chuckled and took another photograph of you.  
"Sick fuck" you whispered and were turned on your back by the mans gloved but gentle hands.  
"Such a foul mouth on such a pretty lady" he hummed and stabbed you in your right side, what made you scream again.  
Your hands were shaking, pulling on the scarf.  
You were whispering your partners name like a mantra as you were slowly bleeding out.  
Mister Valentini took another photo of you and pulled out the dagger once again, what earned him a gasp.  
"You are so beautiful for me" he whispered in your ear and dragged the tip of the dagger across your cheek, slicing it open.  
Making you whine once again.  
"Let's make you scream a last time and then you can have a small break" he decided and stabbed your thigh.  
You screamed out your partners name as the pain rushed through your body.  
The dark blood flowing out of the wounds and on the red silk sheets.  
Your throat was dry and hurting. You were a panting mess and tears rushed down your face.  
He pulled it out again with a small chuckle and caressed your cheek with a gloved hand.  
"We will continue soon. I will make you a master piece" he whispered as he got close to you again.  
You could feel his breath on your throat.  
It was warm.  
Too warm.  
And he was way too close.  
He leaned back in the same time and walked out of the room. You didn't hear the door open or close, but you didn't care at the moment.  
You just hoped that Sebastian would find you before you would bleed out.


End file.
